kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Dayo☆Darling
Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) is a single sung by Tsukishima Kirari from Song Selection 1 (きらりん☆レボリューション　ソング・セレクション1), ☆☆☆ (Mitsuboshi) (☆☆☆(みつぼし), and Best☆Kirari (ベスト☆きらり). The song is the anime's fourth ending, from episode 39 to episode 51. It was released on October 18, 2006. Track Listing '☆☆☆ (Mitsuboshi)' 'CD' #Balalaika (バラライカ) #Koi☆Kana (恋☆カナ) #Hoshi no Shizuku (星のしずく) #Mizuiro Melody (水色メロディ) #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) #Spaghetti #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) #I Miss You #Everyday Precious Day #SUGAO-Flavor 'Song Selection 1' 'CD' #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) by Tsukishima Kirari #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) by Tsukishima Kirari #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) by °C-ute #Love x Mega (ラブ×メガ) by SHIPS #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) (Off Vocal) #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) (Off Vocal) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) (Off Vocal) #Love x Mega (ラブ×メガ) (Off Vocal) 'DVD' #Koi☆Kana (Tsukishima Kirari x Kusumi Koharu Synchro Ver.) (恋☆カナ (月島きらりX久住小春 シンクロ Ver.)) #Koi Hanabi (Tsukishima Kirari x Kusumi Koharu Synchro Ver.) (恋花火 (月島きらりX久住小春 シンクロ Ver.)) 'Best☆Kirari' #Koi☆Kana (恋☆カナ?) by Tsukishima Kirari #SUGAO-Flavor (SUGAO-Flavor) by Tsukishima Kirari #Balalaika (バラライカ Bararaika) by Tsukishima Kirari #Mizuiro Melody (水色メロディ Mizuiro Merodi) by Tsukishima Kirari #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン Love Dayo☆Dārin) by °C-ute #Happy ☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡 Happī) by Tsukishima Kirari #Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! (恋の魔法はハビビのビ! Koi no Mahō wa Habibi no Bi!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Chance! (チャンス! Chansu!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Ramutara (ラムタラ) by Tsukishima Kirari #Olala by Tsukishima Kirari #Papancake (パパンケーキ Papankēki) by Tsukishima Kirari #Happy☆Happy Sunday (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー！ Hapi Hapi Sandē!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Hana wo Puun (はなをぷーん Hana wo Pūn) by Kira☆Pika #Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS Futari wa NS) by Kira☆Pika #Anataboshi (アナタボシ Anataboshi) by Milky Way #Sansan GOGO (サンサンGOGO SanSan GOGO) by Milky Way #Tan Tan Taan! (タンタンターン！''Tan Tan Tān!) by Milky Way #Gamusharara (ガムシャララ ''Gamusharara) by Milky Way Videos Single = |-| Ending = Lyrics Rōmaji= YOU · KNOW · WHAT · I · WANT · NOW Kimi kimi NIKO NIKO onaka wa PEKO PEKO Koneko no kao shite NYA~N Okiru no muri muri gohan wo MORI MORI Koneko ni kakotsuke NYA~N Akarui PURAN asu he no kibou okitara tabete, saa! nokosazu ni! Suki! kirai? dame! dame! dame! dame! DAARIN! Tamago tamago tamago a~! kimi da! Koi ga miru RUURU wa Let's aijou Suki kirai nante ikemasen so ne~ PAKUCHI PAKUCHI PAKUCHI daisuki da! Ai wa kimi mo chikyuu mo Best! hitsuyou Love dayo DAARIN YOU · KNOW · WHAT · I · WANT · NOW Futari de DOKI DOKI mawari wo KYORO KYORO Egao utsume shite bakushou Aki kan BOI sute?! dame dashi! kore kore Egao de TAAN shite wink Ishindenshin!! kanari setsubou... kirari SUMAIRU PI~SU! itsudatte Suki! suki! Love me x4 DAARIN! Omochi omochi omochi yakimochi Koi mo gomi mo RUURU wa Yes aijou! Kenka wa suru kedo nakanaori desho!? Kimi de kimi de kimi de mayowanai! Ai wa kimi mo chikyuu mo Best! hitsuyou Love dayo DAARIN Suki! kirai? dame! dame! dame! dame! DAARIN! Tamago tamago tamago a~! kimi da! Koi ga miru RUURU wa Let's aijou Suki kirai nante ikemasen so~ ne! PAKUCHI PAKUCHI PAKUCHI daisuki da! Ai wa kimi mo chikyuu mo Best! hitsuyou Love dayo DAARIN Love dayo DAARIN |-| Kanji= YOU · KNOW · WHAT · I · WANT · NOW キミキミ ニコニコ おなかはペコペコ こネコの顔してニャ~ンコ 起きるのムリムリ ごはんをモリモリ こネコにかこつけニャ~ン 明るいPLAN 明日への希望 起きたら食べて、さあ!残さずに! スキ! キライ? ダメ!ダメ!ダメ!ダメ!ダーリン! たまごたまごたまご あ~!キミだ! 恋が実る ルールは Let's愛情! スキキライなんて イケマセン そ~ね! パクチーパクチーパクチー タイスキだ! アイは君も地球も Best!必要 Loveだよ☆ダーリン YOU · KNOW · WHAT · I · WANT · NOW ふたりでドキドキ まわりをキョロキョロ 変顔写メして爆笑 空き缶ポイ捨て?! ダメだし!コレコレ 笑顔でターンしてwink 以心伝心!! かなり切望… きらり☆スマイル ピ~ス!いつだって スキ! スキ! Love me×4 ダーリン! おもちおもちおもち やきもち! 恋もゴミも ルールは Yes愛情! ケンカはするけど 仲直りでしょ!? キミでキミでキミで マヨわない! アイは君も地球も Best!必要 Loveだよ☆ダーリン スキ! キライ? ダメ!ダメ!ダメ!ダメ!ダーリン! たまごたまごたまご あ~!キミだ! 恋が実る ルールは Let's愛情! スキキライなんて イケマセン そ~ね! パクチーパクチーパクチー タイスキだ! アイは君も地球も Best!必要 Loveだよ☆ダーリン Loveだよ☆ダーリン |-| English= YOU · KNOW · WHAT · I · WANT · NOW Kimi is Kimi smiling にゃ Aulanko stomach and face kittens - cringe - Swelling option にゃ veil kitten Murimuri happen rice You want to eat tomorrow 起Kitara PLAN bright, Come on! Leaving! Liked hate? No! No! No! No! Darling! Egg Egg Egg-there! Is yours! Rules bear fruit love love Let's! It should Nantes - its likes and dislikes? Suki's coriander coriander coriander! Earth's Best is also the eye you! Need It's love, ☆ darling! YOU · KNOW · WHAT · I · WANT · NOW Funny face laugh and look around restlessly around excited shooting menu in Futari Cans littering?! And it useless! Wink and a smile come now turn Sympathy! Pretty anxious ... ☆ Kirarin Sumairupi-source! Always a Liked liked! Love me × 4 darling! Glutinous rice cakes grilled rice cakes rice cakes! Rules also love love trash Yes! I was reconciled to fight Desho! Kimi with Kimi in Mayo not on you! Earth's Best is also the eye you! Need It's love, ☆ darling! Liked hate? No! No! No! No! Darling! Egg Egg Egg-there! Is yours! Rules bear fruit love love Let's! It should Nantes - its likes and dislikes? Suki's coriander coriander coriander! Earth's Best is also the eye you! Need It's love, ☆ darling! It's love, ☆ darling! Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single